


Stain on the Collar

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to explain a stain on his collar to Lestat, parental discussion ensues. Claudia's growing up, in her own way, much to the chagrin of her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain on the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> 3 prompts used (Scratch, Morgue, Brains), clocked in at 276 words. Tenses jump around :P but I think it actually worked out! No spoilers. IWTV-era.

"No, tell me again." Lestat says. His face is stern.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"What else could she have meant to do? _She bit you!"_

"It was a scratch, Lestat. I pushed her back as soon as I realized what she was doing."

Rustle of fabric as the shirt was thrown back at me. The little bloodstain on the collar had demanded an explanation. He'd noticed it immediately but waited until Claudia was asleep before the interrogation. Thankfully.

"Then what."

I paused. Careful. "I set her down. She reached up to be carried again and I said, 'You can walk.' "

I'd set a brisk pace back to the flat, and after a few moments heard only my own footfalls. She'd stopped, indignant. I turned back to her, and she glared back up at me with a feral expression I had never seen in her before. The night enclosed us, the pressure stifling in the silence. Like a morgue. A full minute passed and then she cast her steely gaze forward, looking at nothing, resuming a quick pace, and I followed steadily.

"... impossible to know what the hell she's thinking in that little brain of hers, we have to do... _something!_ Tell her that she can't just-"

"She watches us, Lestat." I sat down on the edge of his bed. Exhausted. My hands were heavy. "She knows."

He stopped pacing and knelt before me. Kissed my palm. "You handled it well, Louis. For now." He looked up at me. I pulled him up beside me and kissed his jaw, his neck. His hands rose up along my sides soothingly.

"We'll think of something," I said.


End file.
